futuro prometedor
by kena86
Summary: ¿que habra en el futuro para Drakken y Shego?


disclaimer: kim possible no me pertenece

pero los hijos son propiedad de vegechan a quien encontraran en deviantart

-Muy bien, Shego, pero solo una semana- se rindió Drakken, después de un debate con su asistente, acepto que se tomaran una semana de descanso, después de la intensa batalla contra los alienígenas, shego no estaba dispuesta a trabajar tan pronto. Descansa en un balcón, recostada, bajo la sombra de los árboles instalados y con una fresca brisa.

Con ganas de berrinche, Drakken acepta acompañarla, aunque desde sus nuevos poderes con las plantas, que tienen vida propia, han hecho situaciones incomodas con su "asistente", pero últimamente se comporta como su novia, y esta casi seguro que en cualquier momento le pedirá formalizar una relación, eso lo pone con los nervios en punta, pero ese momento resulta muy relajante y pronto se duerme.

Al despertar:

-Ajumn.. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- pregunta Drakken a Shego que sigue disfrutando la brisa.

-como unas 3 horas-

-Vaya, el tiempo vuela, tal vez me duerma otro poco.. ¡¿Qué?- una luz parpadeante aparece frente a ellos, no pueden verla directamente, tienen que proteger sus ojos. Cuando finalmente la luz desaparece, ellos descubren ¡a un niño de color verde!.

-¿Qué rayos?- se pregunta Drakken.

El voltea a verlos, es un pequeño de por lo menos 4-5 años. Al percatarse de la presencia del par, se pone nervioso-¡yo no lo prendí! ¡el me reto!- dice el pequeño señalando a su lado, pero no hay nadie-¿y ?¿Dónde esta? .. ¿Dónde esta el laboratorio?..¿y por que están disfrazados?- pregunta al pequeño al ver la ropa de Shego y Drakken.

-no estamos disfrazados-responde Drakken, algo ofendido y con expresión seria, que pone mas nervioso al pequeño al punto de las lagrimas.

-¡Lo siento, Papá! ¡lo siento!, ¡se que no debo entrar al laboratorio, pero estábamos aburridos!, ¡no sabia que iba a pasar!- el pequeño llora arrojándose a brazos de Drakken, El azul y Shego se miran con interrogación "¿papá?", aunque parece que drakken entiende mas rápido la situación.

-ya, ya, tranquilo, no estoy enojado, ¿acaso estoy enojado? No, esta bien- Shego se sorprende a la repentina actitud paternal de Drakken, lo cual la enternece.

-sniff, ¿en serio?- se tranquiliza el pequeño.

-si, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-eh.. Si-

-¿en que año naciste?-pregunta Drakken.

-¿?- el niño no entiende la pregunta.

A unos kilómetros por el aire.

-¿por aquí, Wave?- pregunta una chica pelirroja observando desde el avión.

-así es kim, esta muy cerca donde fue la extraña energía errada- contesta el chico desde el kim-unicador .

-¿la extraña "que"?-pregunta Ron, igual Rufus tiene una cara de interrogación.

-tu danos la señal cuando debemos bajar- pide kim, mientras se prepara con su paracaídas.

-hecho- confirma Wade vigilando las coordenadas.

En la guarida de Drakken:

-¡Mamá!- grita el niño señalando la mariposa que esta al borde del balcón, el niño se apresura atraparla, pero se le escapa y el esta a punto de caer.

Pero Shego lo atrapa por el pantalón y lo sube a sus brazos- ¿Qué crees que haces? No corras cuando estés en la orilla de un.. Décimo piso-.

-Lo siento, Mamá- se disculpa el pequeño, Shego sonríe cuando el niño le dice "Mamá".

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Drakken asomándose por la puerta del balcón, había regresado a su laboratorio para empezar a construir un maquina del tiempo para regresar el pequeño.

-¡vi una gran mariposa!- exclamo el pequeño.

-aja "pícaro", ¿y bien?- pregunta Shego a su futuro esposo.

-emm, no muy bien, no tengo idea de cómo construir una maquina del tiempo, y la verdad sospecho que me tardarían unos.. 20 años o mas- responde Drakken algo desanimado.

-espera.. ¿cariño, no te dijeron papá o mamá que hacer si te perdías en el tiempo?-pregunta Shego al pequeño verde.

Pero el pequeño niega con la cabeza.-ustedes siempre dicen que no entremos al laboratorio de papá, para que este tipo de cosas no pasen-.

-¿y ahora?- pregunta Shego.

-bueno, somos sus padres, se quedara con nosotros, aunque sigue siendo confuso..- un ruidito de la pancita del niño lo distrae.

-tengo hambre- pide el niño.

-AH, vamos te haremos una rica comidita- Shego lleva al niño adentro de la guarida y de la cocina. -veamos, espero que no haya puras frituras, al menos debe haber una manzana o gelatina-. Drakken empieza a sacar los ingredientes para un sándwich, están distraídos por hacerle el primera comida a su futuro hijo, que no se dan cuenta que el niño descubre a un grillo, este lo sigue, hasta salir de la guarida.

Afuera:

-¡vamos, Ron!- pide Kim a su novio que sigue algo atrasado.

-¡ya voy, Kim! Todavía tengo las ramas de ese árbol- se queja Ron sacudiéndose el pelo mientras corre tras kim possible.

-todavía quedamos muy lejos del punto que teníamos que aterrizar, el viento no estuvo nuestro favor- explica para si misma la chica.

-¡kim, dime! ¿no te pareció ver?.. No se.. ¿una especie de casa, en medio del bosque?-pregunta Ron.

-si, Ron, tal vez sea de algún villano, y de seguro es el responsable de la extraña energía- sospecha kim sin acertar.

Siguen corriendo, corriendo y corriendo hasta que..

-¡ah!, ¡cuidado Kim!-exclama Ron, al ver a un niño en camino de enfrente.

Kim casi ni lo ve, porque esta inclinado, así que se da un susto al darse cuenta que lo va a pisar, pero por suerte se frena con unas ramas de los árboles. -uy, estuvo cerca-. Se alivia, pero después se desconcierta al ver a un niño en medio del bosque y ¿verde?.-¿niño? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta.

-estoy siguiendo a ese grillito-dice el niño un poco tímido, pero pronto se da cuenta que ya no esta en la guarida, y tampoco están sus papas, si no con unos extraños, y eso lo pone muy nervioso, esta apunto de llorar.

-tranquilo, te ayudaremos a buscar a tus papas, pero tenemos ..-

-no quiero tu ayuda- responde el niña desconfiado, pero Kim ya esta algo apurada para buscar la energía errada de la zona, ahora tiene que lidiar con un niño con actitud rebelde.

-oye, oye, no puedo dejarte aquí, vamos, tenemos que..- Kim toma al niño entre sus manos, quien se sacude para que lo suelte.

-SUELTALO- grita energéticamente una voz femenina que Kim conoce muy bien, y la sorprende apareciendo por el aire, la pelirroja nunca vio a la verde tan enojada y tan dispuesta a matarla, su actitud la asusto tanto, que soltó al niño. Para su sorpresa, Shego cambio su objetivo en vez de atacarla a ella, alcanzo al niño antes que cayera a tierra, se alejo unos 5 pasos de kim, la heroína esta confundida, pero de seguro eran parientes el niño y ella, luego llega Drakken con ayuda de sus poderes de planta, un gran árbol lo llevo como si fuera caballo.

-¡Papá!- exclama al niño al ver a Drakken, quien se acerca para tomarlo en sus brazos, ahora si el dúo heroico esta mas confundido.

-yo no sabia que Drakken fuera papá- piensa Ron.

-¿desde cuando?- pregunta Kim possible, ¿Cómo era posible, que no lo supiera?, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar, pues Shego vuelve a atacar, las plantas de Drakken hacen un circulo alrededor de ellas, para que no escapen.

-Creí que habían cambiado, dime ¿Qué planeas?- exige saber kim possible.

-yo no planeo nada, ¿de que hablas?- responde Drakken, fuera del circulo.

-mentiroso-

-¡oye!, no esta mintiendo esta vez- ahora responde Shego mas molesta por la "grosera" adolescente.

Pero antes de poder atacar, otra luz aparece en medio del circulo -¡kim! ¡es otra energía desconocida!- dice Wave desde el kimimunicador.

-¡kim!- grita Ron, como siempre.

En el lugar iluminado ahora aparece un joven de 25 años de color azul, muy guapo- allí estas, hermanito- dice al ver al niño verde en brazos de Drakken. -vaya, parece que hiciste un escándalo aquí- dice observando a, Kim, Ron, Shego y Drakken. - por eso odio ser el niñero, siempre termino en problemas, vamonós.- dice el muchacho acercándose a Drakken, pidiendo al niño.

-¡hermano!- exclama muy feliz el pequeño arrojándose a los brazos del muchacho.

-¿her.. Her.. Hermano?- pregunta anonadado Drakken.

-un consejo, Papá- El muchacho se acerca al oído del doctor azul, le susurra algo.

-¿en serio?, bueno, no es mala idea, lo hice una vez- dice a si mismo Dr. Drakken.

El chico se aparta de los demás- ya te dije, enano, que cuando entren al laboratorio deben usar una pulsera de emergencias- dice mostrando una pulsera muy pequeña y súper tecnológica, aprieta un botón- adiós mamá- se despiden de Shego que se había quedado de piedra observando la escena, como todos, pero reacciona a tiempo y se despide con gesto en la mano, sus futuros hijos son envueltos otra vez en una luz y se van.

-¿viste lo guapo que era? Drakken, debe ser un rompecorazones- dijo Shego olvidándose por completo de Kim , aunque Kim también se olvido de Shego, aun sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿viste eso, Kim?, los 2 son hijos de drakken, parece que viajaron al pasado. -recito Ron muy extasiado.

-Exacto, vamonós Shego, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Adiós Kim Possible, no nos volveremos a ver.. Creo.- se despide dramáticamente el Dr. Drakken, sus plantas agarran a Shego y la suben al árbol con Drakken y se retiran.

-¿"no nos volveremos a ver"?, ¿Qué crees que haya querido decir?- pregunta Ron a su mascota rufus, quien niega con la cabeza -¿y tu Kim?-

-ay, Ron, mejor me voy a mi casa, porque creo que me va a dar un dolor de cabeza- pidió Kim, aunque ya entiende lo suficiente, no lo esta procesando. Mejor se va.

30 años después. Donde antes estaba la guarida, ahora hay una gran mansión, y en una gran mesa, una Shego mas mayor, sirve en la mesa-¡hazlo mama! ¡hazlo!- pedían unos chicos (verde-azul).

-esta bien- Shego enciende sus manos y así el asado esta en un punto perfecto.

-¡siiiiiii!- vitorean los medianos, incluso Drakken, cuyos poderes de planta, lo mantienen joven, en otro lado de la mesa, hay otro chico de 25 verde y otro niño de 5 color azul, que no se unieron, están preocupados.

-muy bien jovencitos, ¿Dónde están sus hermanos?- pregunta Shego muy seria.

-Aquí estamos- anuncia el chico mayor azul entrando a la cocina con su hermanito y sentándolo en la mesa- lo encontré en el jardín.-

Shego y Drakken se miran, sus miradas confirman una sospecha-de acuerdo, siéntate-

-debo arreglar el seguro de la puerta del laboratorio.. Otra vez-dice Drakken para si mismo.


End file.
